Mysterious Deaths
by SukiAsagawa
Summary: Sakura is a forensic scientist and gets thrown into distraught as she learns someone very dear to her has been murdered. Will she keep her sanity and live to see daylight? or will she end it all. Well, you know what to do! Read to find out!


Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**Inu's Death**

Sakura walked into her works building, the CSI lab. Grissom was waiting for her there. Sakura has long, black hair and pale skin. She has dark blue eyes. She walked along the corridor and into the locker room. She opened up her locker and put in a photo of a little boy into a box at the bottom of the locker. Sarah and Catherine came into the locker room just as Sakura closes her locker. They all exchanged hellos.

"Sakura, Grissom is looking for you. He's in his office." Said Sarah.

"Okay. Thank you Sarah." Said Sakura wondering why Grissom wanted to see her in his office.

Sakura walked along the corridor leading to Grissoms office and said hello to Nick, Warrick and Greg along the way. She reached Grissoms office and enters.

"You wanted to see me?" Asked Sakura.

"Ah, you're here, good. There is something I must discuss with you." Spoke Grissom in a tone that was calm but also a little sorrowful. Sakura looked at him worriedly.

"Wh-what is it?" Stuttered Sakura as her heart speeded up.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, Sakura, but your son, Inu, was shot and killed at 4 o'clock this morning." Grissom sounded sympethetic towards Sakura. Sakura looked at Grissom in shock and collapsed onto the chair next to her.

Catherine and Sarah looked in as they were walking past and saw Sakura collapse into the chair. Sakura looked down and started to cry and hugged herself in her despair. Nick and Warrick walked over to Catherine and Sarah and saw Sakura crying in Grissoms office. They all looked at each other then entered.

"Grissom. What happened?" Asked Catherine and she hugged Sakura.

"Sakura's son was murdered." Said Grissom. Sakura was sobbing loudly. Catherine was hugging her tightly and tried to calm her. "There is only one case today. The murder of Inu Hiragashi. First suspects name is Nao Hiragashi. Sakuras big brother." Sakura looked up at the sound of her brothers name. They looked at her, wondering about her surprise.

"Grissom, I can tell you now that Nao would do nothing to harm me. Nor anyone else in the Hiragashi family or people he is close with." Sakura said desperatly.

"Sakura, you wont be able to do this case. Sakura, sometimes the people we trust hurt us more." Said Nick to her.

"So chill until we find out who done this. Stay at a friends house. Your house is the crimescene." Said Grissom.

At Sakuras house, Grissom, Sarah and Warrick walked up to the front door passing a tall man with short black hair and a toddler girl.

"Is that her brother?" Asked Warrick to a close-by officer.

"Yes, and the victims little sister." Replied the officer. Warrick walks over to Nao and the little girl as Grissom and Sarah went inside the house.

"Your Sakura's big bro right?" Warrick asked.

"Yes. Where is she? I need to see her! She must be so upset, if she knows." Said Nao, impatiently.

"She's fine. What happened here?"

"Me and Inu were watching TV and I put Kasumi to bed, when I did, I heard a gunshot and I ran back into the livingroom to find Inu lying on the ground. I called 911." Said Nao, holding back anger and tears.

Sarah and Grissom walked into the livingroom. There was a sofa along the west wall. Opposite the sofa was a TV. Inbetween them was a table with a cup of cold coffee. There was a bullethole in the window. Inu's dead body was lying next to the table.

"Look how young he is! Sakura never mentioned how young he was!" Sarah said in astonishment.

"Yeah, he looks only around 4 years old. So young." Said Grissom. They started collecting evidence from Inu's body and the room.

Sakura walked up to her best friends front door. She knock. Her friend, Ryan, answered and let her in. Ryan noticed that Sakura was feeling sad.

"Sakura, want a cup of coffee?" Ryan asked.

"S-sure." Replied Sakura. Ryan went into the kitchen and boiled the kettle. He came back and gave Sakura her cup and sat down.

"What happened Sakura? Who hurt you?" Asked Ryan concerned. Sakura looked up at him with tears in her eyes, clearly upset about something. Ryan put his cup down on the table and leaned towards Sakura and took her hands in his. "Sakura, I want to help you. But I can only help you if you tell me whats wrong." He looked at her concerned and worried.

Sakura looked down and tears started to fall.

"I-Inu...is..is d-dead." Sakura said, shaking. Ryan was shocked and pulled Sakura close to him and hugged her closely and rubbed her back as she cried. Somewhere in his heart he hurt and began to think he may never see Sakura smile ever again. This scared him and he held Sakura tighter and cried as well.

Hey hope you enjoyed it so far!. The origanal version of Chapter One is acctually longer but I'm putting the rest of it at the start of Chapter Two. Thank you for reading!!

Page 3


End file.
